Google This
by wwjennaww
Summary: Summary: Nathan is a prominent business man just moving in to New York Haley is an up and coming artist but right now working as a coordinator at Nathan’s family business. When the two meet each other on the internet they find what they need in each other


_Author's Note: Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this. This is my first story EVER so tell me what you think and be honest I really don't mind….This story is completely AU and centers around Haley and Nathan mostly and their relationships. I really want your opinion good or bad. Even a small "Good Job" would mean a lot to me. Thanks. _

Summary: Nathan is a prominent business man just moving in to New York; Haley is an up and coming artist but right now working as a coordinator at Nathan's family business. When the two meet each other on the internet they find what they need in each other, but will real life collide with cyber space?

_**Chapter One: Worlds Apart**_

"Now tell me again why you work here?" Haley asked her best friend Brooke through their internet cameras hooked up to their desk.

"Because the guys are cute, primo parking for going clubbing after work… and you of course!" Brooke said with a wink.

"Hilarious as always tigger" Haley turned around to look at her tiny desk, filled with a multitude of paper, files, and heaven knows what else.

Haley and Brooke both worked at D&K Agency, the best talent agency on the East Coast. Brooke was an assistant for the Vice-President, Karen Roe, and Haley was a coordinator for the marketing division. Both had grown up together in North Carolina, being best friends since they were twelve. When Brooke graduated from Fashion school her parents finally gave her access to her trust fund, so Haley and Brooke booked it to New York to have some fun and follow their dreams.

"Well I still haven't gotten any phone calls from any of the designs I sent out, so I come here, get paid, sketch all day and talk to you!" Brooke said.

"I am sure that they pay you to work a little, but considering that Mrs. Scott is out of town, I will let that slide" Haley said, slightly laughing.

"Yeah well even if she was here, she handles mostly everything herself so I don't have to worry about stressing myself out, I feel guilty even cashing a check" Brooke said.

"You should, you have more money than the whole floor combined, but a little extra shopping money always comes in handy" Haley said.

Brooke's trust fund was well over what she expected, but instead of just lying at home eating bon-bons she decided to work with her best friend who she never has time to see anymore. D&K had so many people from artist, athletes, designers, and writers coming in and out she figured maybe it was her chance to meet the right person.

Haley on the other hand needed the job. Her family wasn't as rich as Brooke's, so she was used to working at the time. When she and Brooke moved here Brooke insisted on buying them both a nice place to live saying "that real estate is hot right now", and after many no's Haley finally agreed. So although Haley doesn't have rent, she has bills, school loans, and tons of studio time she had to pay for.

"Speaking of shopping, I am playing a set at this new club call Seven, and my "agent" wants me to have a different style". Haley said looking disgusted. "I swear he only wants to see me in a tight, low shirt but he's all I got so I have to listen".

"Yeah Jim is a little weird, I don't know why you just don't go to Karen like I said and ask her to hear you sing, you are really good Hales" Brooke said proud of her best friend.

"Because I need this job. I don't want them to think I just came here to get the "in". And besides the talent scout just quit, so she will never get to hear me now" Haley said defeated.

"Ohhh… didn't I tell you the hottt Scott brothers are moving to New York. That's were Karen is right now tying up loose ends. Word is one of them is taking over her spot" Brooke said rambling as always. "I have only seen pictures of them, but whoa hotness!!!! I mean if I can get one of those for the night…"

"Brooke sorry sweetie, sleeping with the bosses is a no, no!" Haley said shaking her finger like Brooke was a 3 year old. "Besides you are dating someone already remember".

"Yeah, yeah he is getting so boring I can only pretend to like the Opera so many times" Brooke said typing something into the computer.

"Well he is better than that weirdo photographer, I mean creepy. Where did you meet that guy again?" Haley asked getting the shakes.

"That dating website, I told you. Yeah he was weird but I did get a few free nude shots for my photo album care to see…?" Brooke said knowing it would cause Haley to laugh.

"No thanks, and by the way did you erase my profile like I asked. I get like 15 emails a day from all these guys asking me to "hang" out. I mean come on Brooke" Brooke had logged on to a dating website for the singles in New York, and made them both a profile. Brooke goes out with people all the time, but Haley thought the idea was too weird.

"Yeah I did." Brooke said clearly lying.

"Look Brooke, I don't need greasy little perverts thinking I am meat. All they want is a piece of…"

"Uhm excuse me Haley…?" Haley's boss Tom said from the opposite side of her cubicle.

Haley looked up completely embarrassed. "If you don't mind turning off your little camera and getting to work, thanks!" Tom said smugly. Tom was the boss from hell, comb over like Trump, teeth like Austin Powers, yet still thinks he's hot. He asked Haley to drinks once and she politely declined; now he was out to get her.

"Yeah Tom sorry, wont happen again." Haley said, obviously lying through her teeth.

Brooke was just laughing her head off on the other end "I guess I will let you go…dinner tonight at Papatsos?"

"Yeah see you there at 8:00, if I ever get out of here…" Haley said turning the camera off and returning to her work.

**Los Angeles**

"I don't get why we have to move, there is more talent in LA" Lucas said from the back of the car.

Nathan and Lucas Scott loved Los Angeles. They were the cream of the crop, on top of the club scene, and major heartbreakers. When their mom called last month and said she wanted them to move to New York to help expand their cliental, they were more than pissed. They didn't know anyone in New York, there were no girls in bikinis and they would actually have to work hard in New York.

"Lucas I said a million times, we need both you and your brother to help out. The New York office is getting a lot bigger and we need good people there to make sure we are going in the right direction" Karen said sternly.

"Mom just say that you think Luke and I party to much and you rather have us next door to you so you can watch us" Nathan said still a little hung over from last night. Nathan and Luke where always going out on the town, "it was just a part of the job" they would say, but Karen needed them focused.

The Scott boys grew up with everything, money, attention, talent and of course great looks! Lucas Scott was the oldest, 26, the quieter brother, didn't mind staying home every other weekend, but always went out to look after Nathan. Nathan, 24, was the exact opposite, wildfire, got bored with everything; work, going out and of course girls. They always had everything under control but a little mishap with the cops and now this…New York. Not that it was hick town, but it was just so uptight…and cold.

"So Mom what division are we going to be handling?" Nathan asked getting just a little interested, hopefully he would get the modeling division; wouldn't that be great!

"Luke I want you to handle our Writing division, with your college degree in English I think that you will have a keen eye for up and coming writers" Luke smiled, great I get to read all day long sounds ok.

"Nathan I want to head up the Music division, Courtney Blake just left us so we need someone determined. And I don't want rap groups coming in and out or just hot chicks, I want talent Nathan. Do you here me?" Karen said.

"Yeah I get it… Oh so that means I have to go clubbing a lot for the next new thing right. Let's see parties, bars, concerts…. Love it easy to find some hot looking…" Nathan got cut off.

"I wouldn't finish that if I was you…" Luke said staring at his mothers already angered face.

"Just kidding it will be great mom thanks for giving me something exciting, when do we start?" Nathan asked.

"Well considering today is Friday, probably on Monday give you both the weekend to settle in". Karen said.

They arrived at the airport and started loading in their private jet. In less than 3 hours the Scott's were invading New York and no one knew what was coming.


End file.
